Nobles and Knights
by Kay Hau
Summary: Legend of Sun Knight / Noblesse crossover. Sun plays around with wind magic, and accidentally teleports himself and Roland to another world. A world where they meet modified humans, non-human 'nobles', and, to top it all, they caught the eye of an evil organization with world domination ambitions! Ch3&4 co-written with chicaalterego. For ch5 onwards, read Nobles & Knights C.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: **Dark Ice Dragon** is the original creator of many of the ideas used in this fic, as well as the inspiration for many of my original ideas! Please read the Noblesse / Legend of Sun Knight crossovers by Dark Ice Dragon and review/PM to give credit where it is due! At the time I'm writing this, there are six oneshots: Trial and Error, Exchange, Interest, Negotiation , A Break, and Life Being What it is.)_

_Edited version re-posted 11/27/11. Special thanks to **chicaalterego **for her help getting the Knights back in-character!_

_Beta-read by **chicaalterego**._

* * *

><p>"This Sun wishes the blessings of the kind and merciful God of Light upon his fellow holy brothers! Under his benevolent gaze, in accord with the God of Light's will, we shall soon joyously congregate again to exchange words of his love and righteousness!"<p>

"See you tomorrow, Sun!" shouted Blaze, waving as Sun quickly, but gracefully, dashed out of the meeting that had only just finished.

Storm rubbed his swollen eyes, his headache throbbing from listening to Sun's convoluted speech. He straightened the paperwork in front of him, cursing that even when he _did_ show up to a meeting, most reports seemed to be tossed into his lap. Wait, wasn't this one on top the assignment given to Sun?

"I'm sure our _beautiful_ leader has something _very important_ to see too!" announced Metal boisterously, before beginning to guffaw as if he'd said some terrific joke. As usual, his 'course speech' wasn't in the least insulting.

"The stern God of Light judges those who neglect their duties," said Judge coldly in his terrifyingly deep voice. Taking the not-so-subtle hint, the remainder of the Twelve Holy Knights of the Church of Light hurried to collect whatever paperwork they had so they could get back to work.

Inside though, Judge was very concerned with the way Sun had rushed off. He suspected his friend was up to something undoubtedly foolish. He'd been disappearing far too often lately… Judge met eyes with Ice, who nodded almost imperceptibly with that blank face of his and took his own leave. The Judgment Knight was right behind him, arms full of reports needing amendments.

"When did Cloud disappear?" asked Leaf, sounding worried as he looked around the room. He could've sworn the Cloud Knight was in his seat not two seconds ago. "I have to ask him about where those old files from the 36th Generation of Holy Knights are being stored…"

"Good luck with that," sniffed Moon, staring haughtily down his nose even from his seat at the meeting room table. Though, actually, he just had a cold and would've helped out himself, except he had a date with his 6'-0" girlfriend…

"I-I k-kinda promised t-to be somewhere…" stuttered Earth, looking shy and embarrassed as he tried to excuse himself. Of course, everyone there knew that 'somewhere' was probably off flirting with the three or four latest girls to fall for his innocent act.

By now Judge and Ice were out of the long room and on Grisia Sun's tail, keeping far enough back not to be noticed.

* * *

><p>"By the grace of the God of Light, brother Cloud, have you located the blessed item we discussed earlier to aid our mutual quests to emulate His love?" asked Sun softly, apparently talking to himself as there was certainly no one in front of him, or at either side.<p>

"Yes," whispered Cloud, in his wispy voice, stepping out from where he'd been 'floating' along behind his leader.

Even knowing he had asked Cloud to follow him out of the meeting earlier, it was still startling to hear Cloud out of nowhere. The Cloud Knight's Floating Steps were truly something to be feared.

Cloud pulled a book out from his Cloud Knight's uniform coat and passed it over. Sun's blue eyes lit up in absolute delight and he opened his mouth. Cloud prepared himself for a long speech praising the God of Light for granting him such a wonderful brother or something, only to hear something rather startling…

"Thanks, Cloud!" cheered Sun excitedly, grabbing the book and immediately flipping it open and staring in fascination at the content… "I have to read this right away – oh, and you were right about the pantry in the kitchen!" he added, waving in farewell as he gracefully strode off, his nose already buried in the book's pages.

Cloud stared uncomprehendingly (not that anyone could tell) at his leader's back, before shrugging and floating off to the library.A thank you? He'd never have dreamed Sun's response would be so simple.

* * *

><p>Ice was even more baffled – though certainly Ice's expressionless face was far harder to read than even Cloud's hidden one.<p>

Ice could count the number of times he'd heard Sun slip into normal speech – and usually it was when he was (1) about to drop dead from blood loss, (2) furious enough to kill someone, or (3) was talking to Judgment or Adair and the rest of his sun knights somewhere he 'thought' private. Not counting their secret exchanges as holy knight trainees all those years back, of course – back when Sun was being taught TO smile and Ice being instructed NOT to.

For Sun to be excited enough to slip into normal speech, without even a single "Praise the God of Light!" slipped in, must mean… what exactly?

He turned his head to look at Judge, who was frowning at Sun Knight's back. From the look on Judge's stern face, he was not happy with Sun's slip of the tongue, even if it was just to the Cloud Knight. Sun had been far too distracted lately, and from the determined light in Judge's eyes, Ice knew his commander had every intention of finding out what Sun was up to.

If he hadn't found out all those years ago that Judge and Sun were actually rather close, he would've been quite frightened for Sun…

Judge noticed Ice's stare and gestured that he would be following Sun, when a judgment knight ran around the corner and saluted.

"Captain Judgment Knight! We've located the murderer from the previous report!"

With a swish of black cloak and a darkening of his strong features, Judgment swept off in the opposite direction, back towards the Judgment Hall. All thoughts of discovering what Sun Knight was up to recently were thrown out the window in the face of duty.

That someone would even DARE murder another in Leaf Bud City!

Ice stood there blankly, wondering whether to pursue Sun Knight on his own. After a minute, he set a hand to the inside pocket of his uniform coat, where he had a couple bags of cookies stored – one being the super-sweet cookies Sun loved. That's right! He never gave Sun his cookies! And if he happened to discover what Sun was up to in the process, all the better.

And so Ice headed towards Sun's bedroom. He actually wasn't the far behind Sun. Sun normally took awhile to walk from place to place, since walking slowly was more graceful and elegant, and his speed was slowed even further from his concentration on the book open his hands.

Ice turned the corner, and nearly frowned at seeing the newly returned Hell Knight leaning against Sun's door. Judge and Ice had left the meeting before Hell, so when had he…?

"Practicing magic is extremely inappropriate for a Sun Knight, Grisia," began the Hell Knight sternly.

Practicing magic? Was that what all his disappearing acts lately were about? Well, Ice already knew Sun had quite the gift, but as spells were unnecessary for a Sun Knight, Ice had never given thought to Sun pursuing it…

"Shut it, Roland!" huffed Sun. "Are you just here to get in my way?"

"What happens if you are discovered?"

"Not gonna happen. I only practice in my room or when I'm alone outside the Holy Temple."

"And if you fail?"

"Me? Fail?" laughed Sun, opening his door and gesturing his second best friend inside. "I'm following a _book_, Roland. If I can learn spells just by watching them, it should be at least twelve times easier following an actual book on the subject!"

"I'm not so sure," commented Hell warily, right hand resting on his sword hilt as he followed his friend in and shut the door behind them.

Ice waited a couple minutes, then approached and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, it swung open, revealing the Hell Knight looking rather suspicious.

Ice blinked twice, then nodded and held out two bags of cookies. One for Hell and one for Sun. Sun, eyes focused on the bag of precious sugary sweetness, immediately pushed Hell out of the way so Ice could come in, shutting the door behind them.

Hell turned towards Sun for explanation, not quite sure how much Ice had heard or how to react.

"Magic?" asked Ice, never one to use more words than necessary. As everyone knows, the Ice Knight dislikes talking. But it was clear where he was drawing that conclusion, from the way his eyes had focused on the book in Sun's arms.

Hell stiffened at the question. After all, if someone could connect Grisia Sun to magic, then it wouldn't be much of a stretch to connect him to necromancy… and following that trail could lead one to the necromancer Pink and the story of how Roland Hell came to be a death lord and what Grisia Sun had done to save him from being burned at the stake.

Roland had long since been prepared to allow himself to be killed as an undead, a being no longer blessed by the God of Light, but dragging Grisia down with him was out of the question. Despite how selfish, childish, lazy, and rude Grisia could be (as opposed to the perfection the Sun Knight was believed to emulate), he _was_ Roland's oldest and most loyal friend.

Sun had eagerly taken the bag of cookies and opened it, already devouring the cookies with a look of ecstasy on his face. "Ah!" he exclaimed, noticing how awkward and suspicious Hell looked. "Don't worry! Ice taught me ice magic, back when we were still students."

Hell seemed to relax slightly at that. If Ice had indeed taught Sun a few spells, there should be no need for alarm at Ice's learning that Sun still used magic.

"You have been practicing?" asked Ice, making sure to clarify things in his own mind – especially if he were to explain to Judge later why it was not necessary to be concerned with the Sun Knight's recent disappearances.

"Umm, just a little…" mumbled Sun, his eyes sliding to the side… as they always did when he was trying to hide something. "Of course, this Sun, having devoted his life to the service of the God of Light, would never attempt any actions that could dull his holy light!" he hurriedly added, not wanting Ice to worry about him. (As usual, obliviously not having realized that Ice and Judge were _already_ worried about him.)

"I wish to observe," commented Ice.

Sun thought about it, then nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem." He set aside his cookies reluctantly, but his eyes and attention immediately fastened on the heavy book as he hefted it into his lap.

The Hell Knight leaned against the closed door for extra insurance that they would not be interrupted. His right hand stayed on his sword hilt the whole time, as if he half-expected Sun to accidentally summon a monster or something.

A frown actually marred Ice's usual non-expression… well, it was more of the slightest furrow between his eyes, but you get the picture. "Be careful," he said seriously.

Sun waved it off and stood upright, holding the book up with one hand while he used the other to map out the complex gestures for the spell in front of him. He hurriedly mumbled the words of the incantation, and suddenly, before he even called out the name of the spell – which should have been the trigger, nothing should have happened without it – a blast of _something_ slammed into all three Holy Knights, knocking them off their feet and slamming them into whatever happened to be behind them.

All fell unconscious.

Ice woke up alone, several hours later. Hell Knight and Sun Knight were nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Shinwoo was running to school, late as usual, when he spotted a white uniformed guy with long blond hair dazedly climbing to his feet. Cursing himself for being such a nice busybody, he stopped and helped the guy upright.<p>

Whoa! The guy was good-looking! Not as much as Rai, of course, but probably on level with the Chairman! Especially with those brilliant blue eyes and long blond hair – _really_ long blond hair, as in past his waist! If he hadn't noticed the lack of curves even from behind, he might have jumped to the conclusion that it was some foreign girl.

The guy smiled at him, and for a second Shinwoo began to wonder if something was seriously wrong or something… 'cause the guy was smiling so beautifully at him it was like he thought Shinwoo was an angel or something. Like they shared a special bond and… what garbage! And he was late! Again!

Shinwoo helped the guy dust off, frowning as he examined the guy's uniform. What school was that from? Looked almost like a knight's costume or something, rather than a high school uniform. Anyway…

"Ah! I gotta go! I'm late – surely you are too?" he commented, grabbing his bag and running off.

* * *

><p>Shinwoo was on his knees, hands held above his head, still aching from the four laps his enormous homeroom teacher, the forbidding guy with the X scar on his forehead, had made him run. He caught movement by the gate and looked over just as the strange blond guy entered gracefully through the gate.<p>

The enormous teacher looked up. "You're just getting here _now_?" He examined the student carefully and frowned, feeling an alarming sense of déjà vu. Though the brilliant smile the new student gave him was certainly unique – so earnest and beautiful. As if greeting an incredibly beautiful woman or an exceptionally dear lifelong friend. The boy's blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and even his golden hair seemed to give the impression of glowing.

Weirdo.

The kid opened his mouth and a weird, and quite lengthy, spiel of something that sounded like Chinese, rather passionate and flowery Chinese, rolled out.

"_Another_ foreign transfer student?" He sighed. "Shinwoo, you know what to do by now. See you in class."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em> _At first it was going to be just Sun falling into the Noblesse world, but after seeing how funny Roland was in Dark Ice Dragon's oneshots – I couldn't resist! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far, and please review! Also, I'm totally open to comments, criticism, suggestions, and any and all ideas! _

_Oh, and I know Sun is in his twenties, but I picture him only looking something like 16 or 17, thus the misunderstanding. Also, the Chinese is just a bit of a joke since LoSK is written in Chinese, while Noblesse is based in Korea. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: Thanks for all the support, everyone!****_

_**_Dark Ice Dragon_**_ is the original creator of many of the ideas used in this fic, as well as the inspiration for many of my original ideas! Please read the Noblesse / Legend of Sun Knight crossovers by Dark Ice Dragon and review/PM to give credit where it is due! __

_Beta-read by the incredible **chicaalterego**! You have her to thank for flaming me until I came up with a decent chapter! Heh, just kidding chica ~ thanks so much for all your hard work! I absolutely could not have come up with such a nice chapter without you! _

* * *

><p>Sun had been at a loss what to make of this place he had landed in.<p>

He had blinked open his eyes, not that doing so showed him anything, and waited for his mage sight to come into focus, fully expecting to still be in his room – possibly being nursed in his bed with some grievous injury or other from the magical mishap.

What he saw quickly dashed that idea. This was _not_ the Church of Light. Not even anywhere in Forgotten Echo. He hadn't traveled much – but he could 'see' and hear perfectly well, and his surroundings were completely foreign.

For one thing, he was surrounded by dozens, maybe hundreds of people just on this street alone, speaking in a tongue Sun had never heard before. There was also an incredible amount of lightning energy surrounding him, and even within and about the vast majority of the people. It seemed to travel underground and even through the very air in enormous amounts, culminating in strange glass and metal and some sort of warped earthen element objects.

Perhaps this place fell within the jurisdiction of the Church of Thunder? He wasn't sure where that was, so in a way it made sense that nothing was familiar.

But, even if he looked past the lightning element everywhere, this place still didn't make sense.

The ground was hard and smooth, like polished rock, yet the elements making it up seemed to be an unnaturally uniform combination of sand, stone, and various other earthen materials, and fashioned into the streets and walkways and… buildings? Even much of the clothing on the people seemed to be made of elements other than natural cotton, wool, or leather. He couldn't even guess at words for what these strange materials were.

It was also incredibly odd that there were barely any animals to be seen, and the plant life was spotty at best, in organized patches, strips, and blocks. Instead of horses, people whizzed by either in strange metal (or some sort of warped glass material) contraptions on the large thoroughfare, going at incredibly fast rates. Other traveled on small, metal horse-like contraptions – some rather thin and precariously balanced, some quite large. It was all very strange. And very loud.

It'd taken him a moment to get his bearings after being helped up by that young man, who must be a warrior from his mixture of elements. So much _fire_ within him. Probably a servant of the God of War. After chattering something in that strange tongue, the young man ran off without waiting for any sort of response from Sun.

A warrior alright. How rude. Well, at least he didn't walk right past Sun, as everyone else had. You'd think someone would show some respect for a holy knight, even if they didn't recognize him as the Sun Knight!

Well, he had to begin somewhere, so Sun began earnestly searching for something, _anything_ familiar. There had to be some sort of temple, or palace, or even a market where he could get directions from someone that spoke his language.

He concentrated and spread out his mage sight to its very limits. This city was huge – it must hold tens of thousands of people! Even his incredible range was not enough to find the end – it would probably take days, even weeks, to cross on foot. He frowned, but continued focusing, trying to find some sort of starting point. Surely it had to hold something or someone…

And then he spotted an amazing dark aura – one very obviously being carefully concealed. It would've fooled anyone's eyes but his. In fact, before he'd been blinded he would've missed it entirely. It was only since he now relied exclusively on his mage sight that he was able to find Roland's aura, even with his life-ring from Pink on. Since such an aura had to be Roland's, he looked no further, focusing in on that one aura and heading in its direction.

Roland must have been blasted here along with him – thank goodness! Someone to rely on! Someone _reliable_ to rely on!

Someone excellent at fighting that could protect him if things got dangerous!

Not that he wasn't simply happy that he wasn't alone, that he had one of his closest friends was so near at hand. It was an incredible relief and quite lifted his mood.

So he'd followed the aura quite happily, being sure to keep his radiant smile in place so no one would know something was wrong with the Sun Knight – though, strangely, no one seemed to be recognizing him. He'd finally reached some sort of building, an enormous structure on par with the Holy Temple, surrounded by a gate and with a guard watching the gate. Apparently the guard was punishing another guard, who Sun recognized as the young man from earlier.

This must be some sort of training grounds. The huge guard punishing the younger one certainly had enough fire element within him – though, surprisingly, the young man had far, far more. That boy would go places! Probably up into the inner circle alongside the Son of War himself!

Could this be some sort of church? For such a large structure, it would have to be the main religion in the area, which should be the God of Thunder from all the lightning element.

Strangely, though, most of the people inside only had a small degree of lightning element – not enough to be lightning magicians, nor Thunder Priests – but regardless, Roland was inside so it was time to introduce himself.

"This Sun Knight, who has arrived in this beauteous though distant land by the will of the God of Light, seeks audience with the one in charge of this blessed edifice. The God of Light shall surely bless you for recognizing this Sun's brother, the Hell Knight of the Twelve Holy Knights, and treating him with the most graceful and beautiful of hospitalities. Sun expresses his deepest gratitude for such gracious welcome and requests to be led to my brother with as much haste as the God of Light deems allowable and polite, as a reflection of his love."

They didn't have a clue what he said. Rats. Maybe he should have tried to simplify it, but would that even have helped if they all spoke that strange language?

Or maybe they understood a bit after all? They sounded bewildered, but quickly enough the older guard instructed the younger one to escort him somewhere.

And, praise the God of Light! The young warrior escorted him into the building and towards the dark aura!

Only… as Sun grew closer, it became quite obvious that the aura did _not_ belong to Roland. Which prompted the rather alarming acknowledgement that someone else was hiding a dark aura possibly on par with Roland's…

And the understanding that this was _not_ a temple of any sort. For one thing, he only felt a handful of other people on the premises with bodies dominated by any particular element enough to have been blessed by a god. Sun also sensed two strong non-human presences that seemed like a cross between a vampire and an elf, one being similar to those two but far more powerful, one human who apparently had a magic wolf's _heart _beating in his own chest, and two humans that flat out just didn't make sense – for how could one be completely human, but contain such strange mixes of elements? As well as the strange dark being he was approaching.

No self-respecting church would have such a strange hodge-podge of inhabitants. (Of course, his church has an undead running around inside of it, but that was besides the point.)

Sun began to doubt he was even on the same continent. Meaning, since 'everyone on the continent knows the Sun Knight'… there's a good chance no one here would know him? His knowledge of any other continents was… nonexistent. He hadn't even known there _were_ other continents, which makes it all the more possible that no one here knew about _his_ continent.

Crap! He was all alone, who knows where, for who knows how long, not even sure how he got here, and with no idea how to get home!

But, just in case he was wrong and they _did_ know about the Sun Knight, he'd better play his part right. With his luck, even if this was a different continent, he'd run into his teacher the second he slipped out of character.

The young man… warrior? maybe not… threw open the door and spoke to the dark being, gesturing to Sun behind him. The creature was in the form of… Wait…

The dark being actually was human? A strong, healthy human male, still very much alive, with wavy shoulder length hair and seated behind a desk buried in paperwork… rather reminiscent of Storm, actually. To the point that Sun found himself curious what color the guy's hair was. If it was blue, that would just be _hilarious_.

The human with the dark aura dismissed the young man, then began staring at Sun and frowning. With such a strong dark aura, even if hidden, he must surely sense Sun's holy aura – which would explain the silence and the frown quite well.

* * *

><p>Frankenstein was, as usual, buried in paperwork behind his desk when Shinwoo threw the door open.<p>

"Chairman! I brought the foreign exchange student!"

Frankenstein frowned, still staring at the file in front of him. There was no exchange student coming today, certainly not one from another country. Last time this had happened, it was Regis and Seira. Before that was Rai. Even before he looked up, he wasn't expecting a normal student to be standing behind Shinwoo.

Sure enough, the person was far from normal. A rather alarmingly beautiful young man with silky-smooth perfect blond hair falling to mid-thigh and sparkling ocean-blue eyes. And, while apparently not a noble, he had the most unusual aura… But he didn't appear to be a modified human. Could he perhaps be part-noble? Sure, Frankenstein had heard stories, but he'd thought…

"Thank you, Shinwoo. You may return to class."

"See you later, Chairman!" said the overactive red-head, waving as he ran out the room, being sure to close the door behind him.

"Wait! You don't -!" but the teenager was long gone. Frankenstein sighed in exasperation. How long would he have children intruding on his personal space, spilling crumbs, depressing his master by playing strange modern games, and talking far too much?

But this was not time to reflect on such things. Not when he had such an unusual stranger in his office, for who knows what reason.

For now, the important thing was that this man certainly wasn't a student. The youth was clearly in his early twenties, and was dressed in some sort of knight's costume, not a school uniform by any means. For goodness' sake – the guy was dressed all in white, even down to the gloves and boots! The only thing missing was a sword… however, the guy looked rather weak physically, so it probably _was _just a costume.

Though that light aura was not to be trifled with. As if in response to Frankenstein's appraisal, the aura gave a brief flare. The young man gave an innocent looking smile, having obviously spotted the chairman's slight change of expression in reaction to the holy aura.

* * *

><p>Sun's mind was traveling at light speed.<p>

This man with a dark aura was extremely strong, to the point Sun had felt the need to give him a brief warning.

The man was undoubtedly politically powerful, being in an obvious position of power within this enormous building. Though, since this place couldn't be a church and didn't appear to be a palace, what sort of political power was unknown.

Sun had no money, his purse being tucked away neatly in a drawer in his room. He had nowhere to stay, as he had not seen any light aura within the city, and thus no small temples to the God of Light where he might otherwise have sought a room.

And apparently he didn't speak the same language as the people of this city. Which could be a serious problem. Of course, there was a small chance he just hadn't run into anyone who spoke his language yet. He'd best give it a shot.

"The Sun Knight of the Church of Light greets thee. By the God of Light's will, this Sun has been sent unexpectedly on an auspicious journey to places indefinite. The God of Light surely wishes this Sun to learn more of his benevolence and care by teaching him reliance upon Himself through the gracious hospitality and welcome of strangers."

* * *

><p>Frankenstein stared at the strange young man, speaking in a beautiful, though archaic and unbearably formal, ancient dialect of Chinese.<p>

Having not heard or spoken the language himself for over six hundred years, it took him a minute to translate it inside his head. For just three sentences, it gave him a rather impressive headache. The young man stood there looking uncomfortable until Frankenstein spoke up, in the same language though using a much more casual style.

"You're lost, broke, and have nowhere to stay – so basically you need help?"

The young man's eyes actually _sparkled_ in joy at hearing Frankenstein's reply. It was clearly an enormous relief to find someone else that spoke his language, as shown in the beautiful smile that lit up his face.

"This Sun Knight—"

Frankenstein held up a hand to cut off Sun, with a suffering expression that would've been perfectly at home on Storm's overworked face. His head throbbed at the mere thought of translating more ancient formal gibberish.

"Please, if you would simplify your words? I am the chairman of this school. Do I refer to you as Sun Knight?"

"That would be most welcome."

"I understand, Sir Sun Knight, that you are apparently in some trouble – though why you would seek me out is another matter entirely. As it seems incredibly unlikely that you came here by chance…"

"All is by the God of Light's will, and by his kindness this Sun—"

"Please stop that. It makes conversation difficult. My point is this. Why are you here?"

Sun opened his mouth, remembered this man had as much of a problem with his formal speech as Storm, quickly revised what he wanted to say, and finally spoke.

"I told you."

Frankenstein rested his forehead against a fist, cursing inside his head. This young man obviously wasn't a normal human. After all, he must have sensed Frankenstein's own dark aura, or why else would he have shown off his own light aura like that? So why had this Sun Knight come here in the first place? Had he been looking for him? For his master? Perhaps he'd sensed Regis and Seira, and wished to speak with the young nobles? Or maybe he had something to do with modified humans and was looking for M-21, Tao, and Takeo. In which case he might have links to the Organization, so perhaps Frankenstein should…

The door swung gently open and his master confidently strode in, Regis and Seira right behind him.

* * *

><p>While the man behind the desk was distracted and seemed to be in the midst of a deep internal debate of some sort, Sun found himself distracted by the approach of the strange aura he'd felt before. The being that was similar to the two vampire-elf beings, but far stronger. Those two vampire-elf beings were following the creature, but even their rare existences seemed to fade before the incredible creature.<p>

It was with interest that Sun studied the being as it approached the room, opened the door, and confidently strode in. Never before had Sun seen such a person, if it was indeed a person, so he took the opportunity to study this strange and powerful creature carefully.

It's appearance and form was in the shape of a human, but the elements forming its body were far too numerous and varied. It was extremely powerful, undoubtedly, though it also appeared to be hiding its true powers. Besides all that, the creature was incredibly graceful. Its every movement, each single step, was marked with a grace surpassing even Sun's teacher. There was only one word for such grace.

Elegance.

Perfect, exquisite elegance.

The being's eyes turned with mild curiosity towards Sun, then towards the other man. The "chairman of this school," whatever that meant.

Even granted the creature's grace, it was quite surprising to see the human behind the desk quickly get to his feet, come around, and bow slightly, gesturing the other to the sofa and turning to a corner of the room where there were tea supplies set up.

The two vampire-elf creatures exchanged startled looks which Sun couldn't quite decipher and stood off to the side, perhaps waiting on the other two to come to some sort of conclusion?

Sun stood there, feeling quite out of place, and even more so as the elegant creature asked the human what sounded like a question in a beautiful tongue very different from either Sun's or the one the other people of this place had been using.

* * *

><p>"We have a guest?"<p>

"A stranger, master. He calls himself a Sun Knight, speaks an ancient tongue, and professes to be lost."

Rai nodded slightly. A smile, peaceful smile graced his lips as Frankenstein set the tea before him. He lifted the cup gently and took a sip, then met Frankenstein's eyes for a moment.

Frankenstein looked uncomfortable. "Master, we don't know anything about this man or his goals."

Rai said nothing, but he closed his eyes and took another sip.

Frankenstein immediately acquiesced.

"As you wish, master." He bowed quite properly and turned to the stranger.

Speaking in the young man's tongue, he said, "Sir Sun Knight – would you like some tea?"

The serene smile returned to Rai's lips.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Yes, yes, I know you all want to see Regis out of sorts about Sun's incredible elegance, but that'll just have to wait for next chapter! And don't worry about Roland, he'll be coming back into the story very shortly – that scene's already planned out, for the most part! If you guys want any cut-scenes showing the panic going on back in the LSK world, please let me know, because I'm seriously considering just focusing on the Noblesse storyline.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_'He… is human, right?' _thought-asked Regis to Seira.

The older noble nodded gracefully, casually observing the interaction between her domestics teacher, the Noblesse, and the stranger.

_'Not a noble, anyway. But then why did the Noblesse come here so suddenly?' _continued Regis.

Seira tilted her head thoughtfully, almost unnoticeably.

The two white-haired nobles watched the three silently for a few minutes. As if in tandem, the Noblesse and the blond stranger elegantly closed their eyes as they raised their tea, holding the delicate cup every so carefully, and sipped. Beautiful. Elegant. Perfect.

_'He matches with the Noblesse!' _thought-exclaimed Regis in surprise, his eyes meeting Seira's.

Nod.

_'Not as beautiful of course, but still incredibly… are we sure he's a human, not a noble?'_

Nod.

The shock that Regis dearly fought to mask in front of the stranger dimmed somewhat, and through the confusion the young noble could feel a surge of uneasiness inside of himself. Much of the stories of times long past had been lost when so many nobles, along with their lord, had decided to step down into eternal rest. So, even though there hadn't been any abrupt movements or threatening signals so far, the pale blond swallowed nervously and tensed, all under the probing eye of his expressionless caretaker.

Seira, feeling the turmoil that surged in her almost-brother's heart —a sensation that she felt somewhat reflected her own hidden feelings at the moment—resolutely reached a decision.

_'We must wait. Trust them.'_

This time, it was Regis' turn to nod. There was no doubt in the younger noble's mind that Seira was right. He was to trust the Noblesse, that much was went without a saying.

_'Of course.'_

…

Usually, there was nothing more calming and satisfying for Frankenstein than watching his master drink tea with the faint smile the Noblesse was wearing at the moment. However, he simply could not relax with that strange not-quite-human in the same room.

This "Sun Knight"… what was he? Frankenstein couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he analyzed the newcomer. As the 'father' of all modified humans, Frankenstein prided himself on being able to single them out regardless of their condition or disguise, so he knew that the Sun Knight was not one of those.

And he was certain, after the hundreds of years he'd spent in their company, that he'd be able to spot a noble from miles off. Even if one managed to disguise their usual giveaway red eyes —a far cry from the sapphire blue eyes of their guest—their aura was unmistakable to one such as himself.

The self proclaimed knight could not be a werewolf either, for he lacked the ruthlessness that was inborn in such species, nor he could be a vampire for the simple fact that he didn't even cringe as the sunlight sweeping through the window bathed his pale skin and hair, making the man look like he was shining.

Frankenstein felt a drop of sweat form on his forehead as he noticed the glistening stranger shining along with the sun, and felt shivers crawl up his spine as the man he was eyeing turned his head towards him and smiled as if he was looking at a beautiful woman. It was an absolutely enchanting smile that would probably leave 999 out of 1000 people completely entranced. (The one exception being himself, naturally.)

Unnerving as that smile was, though, it wasn't what bothered Frankenstein the most about the stranger. No, it was the blue eyes that looked at him like he was being seen through and not being seen at the same time. Those eyes felt off and empty, as if the light that shone all over the man couldn't reach the blue orbs.

Frankenstein looked away from the man, picking a random paper from his desk to busy himself with, or at least pretend to do so as he kept on pondering over the knight and the power he held over light. Such a feat was unheard of among humans.

While he was the _last_ person to say power could only be wielded by non-humans, only tales of times long past spoke of men who could control light, yet no other creature had been known to do so either…

There was the possibility of some ancient artifact allowing the man to control the legendary light element. To know if this was so, he needed to locate the source of the man's power. The man's clothing made every single thing on himself equally suspicious but, at the same time, a faint light wrapped the man's body like he was producing it.

That observation led him back to his first wild thought when the young man entered the room. A part-noble. Also known, at least to humans, as a mage. A magician, with power over the elements.

Frankenstein had learned about the mysterious half-nobles during the long years he'd searched for clues about the whereabouts of his master, and reliable information about the "magicians" was spotty and vague at best. The only thing the documents seemed to agree on was that mages were powerful beings, not weakened at all for being basically half human.

If that was true, the brief flash of light aura was not even the beginning of this Sun Knight's power and, by the reaction his own dark-infused body had, he was pretty sure the flash could have been a provocation of sorts. A warning that he was not to be trifled with.

But if Frankenstein were to consider that hypothesis as true —and believe that mages were real and still around— there would still be too many blanks for his liking.

Why on earth would a mage show himself, professing to be lost in the middle of one of the largest cities in South Korea? If they truly existed, the fact that half-nobles would show themselves so little— to the point he himself hadn't thought they were real—meant that they had to be a secluded and secretive bunch, but this "Sun Knight"…Was he really lost?

He couldn't think of any other reason for the sudden exposure of the mage other than that which this one himself had provided, and it seemed unlikely that someone of a rare class of human/noble hybrids would expose themselves to the 'modern world', and even the threat of the Organization, deliberately…

Unless he was with the Organization.

After all, there was no way a mage would not know of the Organization. The Organization had been around for thousands of years, even long before his master had gone missing. If the mages had truly gone into hiding, not extinction as had been thought, then surely one of the main reasons for their doing so would've been the threat of the Organization.

But… his master had already given his order. A smile of approval, and how could he do anything contrary to his master's wishes? Even if he sometimes —and this was one of those times— could not understand his master's reasoning.

_Why?_

_Why did his master want him around?_

_This Sun Knight could be dangerous!_

The dark spear inside Frankenstein's body hissed, no doubt wanting to lash out at the newcomer ever since the former had flared his light aura. It was as if every instinct in his body was on alert and the darkness he knew lingered in his body was constantly debating whether it should retreat under his skin or burst out towards that which he had labeled a threat.

But his master had as good as ordered Frankenstein to care for this Sun Knight. That simple nod, that relaxed smile, and he _knew_ without asking that his master desired the young blond man to be fed, housed, and aided. And so Frankenstein would. He would not, could never, go against his master's will on such a matter.

That didn't mean he would let his guard down around the stranger.

He would find out who this Sun Knight was and what he truly sought. Not in front of his master, of course, that would be most uncouth. But later tonight.

Rai glanced over towards his servant, expression masked, eyes taking in the white knuckled hand that was crushing the piece of paper it was holding. He said nothing, but red eyes, deep and somewhat sad, moved up to land upon narrowed eyes. Frankenstein felt the weight of his master's gaze, and saw the disapproval it held as their eyes met.

Frankenstein felt a stir of shame, for what, he had no clue. After all, he had no idea why his master had taken a liking to this potentially dangerous youth, who was pretending to be oblivious to the exchanges and odd looks aimed at his person.

Letting the enigmatic blond live under the same roof as his master could prove dangerous, but letting said blond remain without any form of surveillance in the area could prove dangerous for the kids his master had become so fond of…

Frankenstein had pondered over the matter until a headache started forming, but finally he made up his mind, voicing it after his master and the young man had sipped about half of their tea. He was careful to leave out any feelings other than pleasantness from his voice.

"You would be most welcome to rest in my house during your time in this city, Sir Sun Knight. This Frankenstein will take care of preparations."

The tension that had unnoticeably made its way into the room vanished after Frankenstein made his invitation. He wasn't very happy about the decision himself, but felt a weight leave his heart as the slight disapproval on his master's face turned back into the same faint, pleased smile he was carrying before.

That was, until he noticed the reaction his words had on his new guest. An incredibly beautiful smile formed on the knight's face, and it bore so much intensity it lit the entire room with an intensity that was almost blinding. Regis had actually taken a step back at the sight, his eyes wide, for somehow, with that smile, the 'human' managed to nearly eclipse the Noblesse. Seira's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in concentration. Rai seemed to completely ignore the situation. And Frankenstein returned a cringe of a smile at the bizarre turn of events.

Maybe lighting up a room with a smile was normal behavior for half-nobles?

"By the graciousness of the God of Light's shining beacon of –" began the blond haired young man after an extremely long few seconds of awkward silence.

"Don't do that." Frankenstein snapped, his irritation bringing his mind back from the dizzy feeling the dazzling smile caused in his brain.

Regis and Seira, who had yet to hear the man's melodious voice, frowned and glanced at each other. They understood every word, as the so-called gift-of-tongues was natural to most Nobles (though it sometimes took a few minutes for their telepathy to collect all the nuances of an unknown language), but it was still quite strange to hear a human address others in such an archaic tongue, and stranger still to try make sense of the unbearable formality the visitor's speech bore.

Sun stared at his tea for a second, his blinding smile vanished mostly, then looked up with a much smaller but somehow more likable smile on his face. "Thank you."

…

Knowledge regarding the Twelve Holy Knights weren't the only things that 'the whole continent knows'. Such as, 'the whole continent' knew undead creatures didn't feel pain, nor need sleep. Naturally, being technically undead, Roland was also painfully aware that his kind didn't need to eat, drink, or rest to keep up functioning. The opposite of what had been true when he had been alive.

While these changes that came with his death had bothered him at first, a terrible reminder of his non-beating heart and the circumstances surrounding his murder, he had gotten used to them rather quickly. After all, they had allowed him more time to devote to sword practice. And, despite the fact that neither his strength nor his speed would improve (being a Death Lord, they were both pretty much at the pinnacle of imagination anyway), skill could always go up.

There was little he missed of his life as a royal knight, for he had never befriended any of his comrades in the palace the same way he did Creus, his vice-captain, and the Judgment Knight with whom he would often have a friendly spar.

He was still unsure what to think of the heads of the Church of Light letting a Death Lord roam free among its walls, but he could always let himself be burnt at a stake if needed be, so he wasn't too worried of the problems he might cause Creus... Then again, Roland wasn't near as problematic as his childhood friend, who was currently missing.

_'What happened to Creus?'_

Roland had woken up somewhere between two buildings that were taller than anything he had ever seen. He had felt disoriented and it had taken him several long minutes, maybe even hours, to gather his memories of what had happened and make sense out of them.

Judgment Knight had said Hell Knight was to be the Sun Knight's bodyguard, as said Sun Knight was incapable of caring for himself properly due to his blindness. The other knights had called the job "babysitting", though he wasn't sure why since Creus was not a child but one of the heads of the church, and thus, their superior.

Many of his fellow knights had looked at him with pity —along with a little mourning— when he was ordered to look after Sun, yet Roland had agreed to it instantly. It was a mission, a duty, but, above all, he felt that watching over his friend in his time of need was the least he could do to repay Creus for all that he had done for his sake.

Creus had done so much for him, yet Roland had failed to protect him.

_'What happened to Creus?'_

Roland ran the question through his mind as the worry he felt intensified. Creus was blind now, blind and thus helpless. Was he injured? Lost? In danger? Roland didn't know.

In a need to search for his friend, Roland stood up from the ground —where he had been sprawled since he arrived in this mysterious place— and felt himself stumble forwards, though the nearby wall helped him catch himself before falling.

He had tripped on something.

His boots bumped something metal and, taking a step back, he looked down to find the Sun Sword.

Sun didn't have his weapon with him.

In panic, Roland picked up the holy sword, then let it drop as it burned his undead skin. He could not lift it, so he would not be able to bring it with him, for the blessed item caused harm to the Death Lord even by brushing against him slightly.

He wouldn't be able to take the weapon with him.

Roland was in quite the predicament. He couldn't take the legendary sword with him, but he couldn't leave it behind either.

Suddenly, a bout of inspiration hit. He would hide the sword to the best of his abilities, then come back for it once he found Creus. The Death Lord looked around for any means of concealment, however he seemed to be standing on some uniform rock, which meant no soil to bury the holy weapon. There were no branches, no leaves... the only thing he could see was a green metallic box filled to the brim with garbage.

Putting his plan in motion, Roland unsheathed his own sword, using it to make contact with the light-filled weapon on the floor and, with a swift movement only a master swordsman could manage, he catapulted the Divine Sun Sword into the box, which seemed to be able to be closed with a large lid.

Nodding to himself in approval, he put his sword back in its sheath before turning to the bright streets at the end of the alley he currently stood in. He took a step forwards into the noise-filled unknown city, resolve strengthening, each step seeming to come faster than the last.

He would find his friend and bring him back to safety.

And, with that thought in mind, the man in the black and silver costume rushed through the somewhat crowded streets of Seoul, South Korea, his matching hair moving in the wind.

...

Sun was a master at masking his true feelings and emotions, and thus had been able to hide the fact that he had been ready to summon the elements to attack had the "Chairman" of this "school" made any abrupt movements, for he could feel how the man's dark aura moved restlessly inside of him.

Much to his surprise and delight, the man had readily agreed to help him, going so far as to offer him a free place to stay. Even if he was sure that the only reason this man had been prompted to have him over at his place was because that seemed to be his master's wish…

It was odd, though, that the servant had said 'my house' instead of his master's house. Surely the master did not stay at his servant's abode? And why would they invite a dignitary to stay at a servant's house instead of in the master's manor? Especially when it was the master who had approved of him. Yet the servant did not seem the sort to make the foolish mistake of inviting someone of his status to anything other than the main residence, and the master did not seem the sort to allow such an insult, if such had been intended.

Sun was also fairly sure he would be getting at least a free meal, for a servant of such an elegant master would know that any form of hospitality to a visiting dignitary would require providing dinner, if nothing else.

All in all Sun was glad he didn't have to spend the night in the wilderness, which seemed like a likely scenario given that he was in an unknown land with no money, no food and no understanding of the language.

He certainly didn't want to think of the fate his white clothing would fare in the forest, nor how bad it would be if the previous Sun Knight were to know that he, the current Sun Knight, had allowed himself to be seen in stained clothing.

Feeling the need to uphold his image as the spokesman of the God of Light, Sun had let out his most beauteous smile and readied himself to praise the God of Light as was expected of him. But he had been cut off before he could finish expressing his gibberish-filled thanks, instead simplifying his words at the request of his host.

He didn't want to make this Fran… what was his name again? The would be host had introduced himself along with the invitation, yet the name provided was so incredibly difficult Sun could not bring himself to remember it. Thankfully, a bell rang, interrupting any further introductions. He certainly didn't want to remember any more difficult names, and getting the name of the master wrong would be a grievous mistake.

Sun's head jerked upright at the sound of hundreds of footsteps emerging outside the room. Curious, he extended his sensing ability to search for the reason for of the abrupt massive movement. Was it time for some sort of worship service? Had someone important died or were they celebrating a coronation or some holy day? For surely this bell had signified something important, if the reaction it caused was anything to go by.

It was quite an annoying sound for a church bell, though, more of a screech. That must be most counterproductive to recruiting followers!

Much to Sun's bewilderment, the crowd was mostly formed by what he identified as teenagers, and none of them seemed to do anything more than form little groups to sit and talk instead of doing anything productive that justified the movement of the majority of the forces of this church… well, "school".

Soon, it became evident that the bell was something important enough to demand the attendance of the master of this place, for even the master of this place had risen upon hearing it, the two vampire-elf beings attending the master of… Fra… Fre… Friendy? followed suit. Of course, the servant had moved swiftly to open the door for his master, yet, for some reason, said servant stayed behind. Nevertheless, Sun didn't have time to ponder on the fact; once the master had left the room, the demeanor of the servant immediately changed.

The other man, Friendy, collected the tea things and carefully set them aside, before sitting across from Sun. He leaned forward, fingers intertwining and elbows resting on his knees.

Ah! Sun would recognize that position anywhere. Judgment used it on occasion, usually when Sun was laid up in bed and he was sitting in a chair alongside it, waiting for answers.

He was about to get interrogated.

…

They held that position for several long minutes, with Sun pretending not to notice as Frankenstein eyed him appraisingly.

Facts. Just the facts.

Young. Early twenties, if he's human. Unknown if he's something else.

Light aura, and the ability to manipulate it. For it being so strong, he certainly was capable of weaponizing it. A dangerous adversary, though so far unthreatening.

He claimed to be a Sun Knight. No, not _'a'_ Sun Knight, _'The'_ Sun Knight, of the Church of Light. As if he'd expected to be recognized immediately. And seemed more than a little confused that he wasn't.

(Which went somewhat against his ideas that this man could be of a race of mages that had been living in hiding, but for now he was just considering facts.)

The Sun Knight of the Church of Light – so a holy knight, supposedly blessed by a god, specifically this God of Light that he was constantly praising.

He certainly dressed like a knight, though again his body and bearing were entirely wrong. He had almost no upper-body strength, and his center of gravity was far too high. He'd probably fall right off a horse if he tried to swing a sword while riding. He very well might fall right over just swinging a sword, or lose the sword entirely if he wasn't careful.

He spoke an incredibly archaic form of Chinese —a tongue that had been out of use for centuries— yet, he spoke it with perfect fluency and incredible formality. Even if he'd been in some secluded colony, the language should've changed over the centuries, right?

And the most important point, beyond all others.

His master had instantly accepted and welcomed him, even looking quite pleased at his presence. If nothing else, it was a safe conclusion that this Sun Knight bore no ill intentions towards himself or his master.

With that thought in mind, Frankenstein gave a suspiciously pleasant smile and leaned back, clapping his hands together.

"First things first, Sir Sun Knight. If you are staying for any length of time, you must at least learn the basics of Korean, the local language. I regret to say, I have no time to tutor, so you shall have to make do with a book."

…

Sun blinked, but nodded. "Thank you,"

"You are welcome," replied the man dismissively, getting up and going to a shelf, where he took down several large volumes, checking for one in particular, then handing one of them to him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make do with elementary picture textbooks, as I don't have any books at all in your tongue for translation purposes, this one, however, is fairly simple, and should be enough to learn the writings of some words."

Sun blinked, confused at the words, unsure of what 'elementary picture textbooks' were supposed to be.

"A book would be most helpful," he answered, keeping his sentences short. Creus also had a feeling in his gut that it would _not_ be a good idea to deliberately continue to annoy this man after being asked repeatedly to simplify his words.

"I would recommend listening to the television or radio to help with the spoken language and pronunciation. There are both a TV and a radio in the administration's break room. I'll have a security guard escort you there," finished Frankenstein, who placed the rest of the books he had gotten out of the bookcase —all minus the one he had handed Sun— on his desk.

Having no idea what half of the words spoken by Friendy meant, but getting the gist that he was to be escorted somewhere, he opted for a "Thank you," flipping open the book he had been given. Through the first few pages he had "eyed" he had concluded this one was one of the strangest books he had ever held.

The pages of the book were made mostly of wood elements as any other book, but the pages underneath the surface were too thin and smooth and the water and rock elements had been spread in a way that only the most talented of artists could manage, for the ink was most certainly equally distributed with incomparable precision. Fascinated, Sun ran the tip of his fingers over the letters —made by ink composed by water and rock element— looking for the familiar impressions that came when writing with a quill, but finding none.

He wasn't sure what to make of the book in his hand, for an item of such quality most certainly had to be precious… Unfortunately for him, though, the ink that was so uniformly spread next to unfamiliar letters, that whatever those squares of ink were supposed to be were unintelligible for him.

For Sun's mage-sight, that which had been placed next to the letters looked to be mere squares of water and rock element.

It was impossible for the blind knight to discern what the contents of the squares truly were, though he suspected them to be pictures instead of squares —thus the 'picture' in elementary picture textbook. Which brought him to the logical conclusion that the drawings had to be colored –otherwise it would be impossible to discern what the talented quill had drawn– and, given that colored ink was extremely expensive, this book in his hand had to be quite pricey, maybe even worth several gold coins!

Entranced in the treasure that now lied on his palm, Sun focused his sensing ability only in it, completely oblivious to anyone else in the room.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>C-AN<strong>: Hi there people! Chicaalterego here. I'm here to greet you all in a want to flaunt my rights new privileges as the co-author! Meaning, I now have the power of rambling to you here! I know this story had taken eons to be updated, but fear not! Now that there are two authors working on this, the likeliness of this story getting dropped has become super low… Sadly, both Kay Hau and I have too many storied going on, thus the updates shall continue to be slow.

I shall be working on the next chapter as soon as I can, but that probably won't be as soon as you might like since I have a duty to my own stories, which I have been neglecting… or maybe I should neglect those and work on this? Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you all, and see you on next chapter ^_^

**C-AN2: **And a hello from Kay Hau as well! Believe it or not, this story was never dropped – I was just having a terrible time trying to get this chapter in order on my own! Going back and forth with Chica, it was becoming more and more obvious that what I needed wasn't just a beta, but a full co-author, so here we are! She's got some awesome ideas to add to mine, and hopefully with two of us it shouldn't be over a year between updates ever again! Most of this chapter was mine, though I regretfully hand over credit for the HILARIOUS Roland scene to Chica!

As always, PLEASE feel free to send us comments, constructive criticism, ideas, or simply cheers! And if you want more chapters quickly, as any author will tell you, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Kay Hau has unfortunately dropped this story as of May 2014. But don't despair! Nobles & Knights will be continued in "Nobles & Knights C" by chicaalterego, the first chapter of which is now posted. Please check out that story now for chapter five and onwards!**

…

*Step.*

_'What if… no, that's not good enough.'_

*Step. Step.*

_'But maybe… No, still not good enough.'_

*Step. Step. Step. Step.*

"Tao," Takeo's voice called out to his former DA-5 comrade, the pacing man. Even though Takeo wouldn't admit it out loud, M-21 was certain that the long haired man was also irritated from Tao's attitude. The techno-wizard and founder of the RK-4 had been heavily pondering over something, giving a couple of steps while mumbling to himself unintelligibly, then halting with a serious face like he was about to announce some big breakthrough, but then he would shake his head and go back to pacing.

It had been roughly an hour since Tao started with this annoying attitude, but it had taken M-21 less than ten minutes to get ticked off. He had looked elsewhere, trying to bask in the moments of normalcy his new lifestyle brought with it.

Albeit the sound of the other man's mumbles and footsteps were increasingly getting on his nerves, M-21 could not bother himself to do anything about it.

Thankfully, Takeo had finally said something to yank Tao out of his weird trance.

"Hmm?" Tao absent-mindedly replied. The look on Tao's face held no awareness of the effect his actions were having on the other two... nor did it seem to have changed his antics in the slightest after being addressed.

He probably… no, _surely _didn't notice.

Tao went back to pacing.

Whatever deity was watching over thethreemodified humans decided to have mercy for, abruptly, Tao's behavior changed. The small jump the no-longer-pacing Ye Ran special security guard made was instantly followed by his right hand going up to his ear's communicator.

Given that only four people had access to the devices Tao himself had built, andthree of them were gathered at the same place, only one could have been the cause of Tao's communicator going off.

Ye Ran High School's "Chairman Lee".

Frankenstein.

"Understood," Tao's expression was serious as he gave a nod.

Then, turning towards M-21 and Takeo he explained, "He wants us to go to his office."

M-21 felt himself nodding along with Takeo, their faces turning serious to match Tao's as they followed him two steps behind in a sort-of triangular formation towards the building, the wind blowing their hair dramatically with each step.

…

For many people, their school time is the most bright time of their life, full of joy and fun. This held true for many students of Ye Ran High School.

However, school days often held more bittersweet experiences than any other kind, and sometimes even bitter experiences can haunt those who roam its walls.

Currently, a very big teacher with an X-shaped scar on his forehead was a prime example of how school can be even slightly traumatizing. This intimidating man had been witness to a lot of things in his career as an educator, but he knew without a doubt that, even if he had only ever been a teacher in Ye Ran, that this school was not normal.

Images of the day he met the dazzling Chairman Lee for the first time, when he applied for the job, appeared on the back of his eyes. That should have been his first hint that this school was not normal.

Back then he didn't know how lucky he was that the chairman was the only one.

Then, some time passed and there came a student whose name he could not pronounce, a student whose name was so long it could not fit on the attendance sheet.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

This youth was peculiar in more than just his fancy name, and the girls had noticed as well as he did —maybe even more— the unusual good looks of the black haired foreigner who had been placed in his class.

He could put up with the distracted glance of the female population and the discrete giggles his new student seemed to ignore.

Back then it had only been two.

Then there were four.

Two self-proclaimed nobles strode in one day, eye-catching silver hair adorning their heads.

At least those two had turned out to be quiet and had not repeated the display of arrogance the shortest one, Regis, had portrayed the day he had refused to follow his instructions of introducing himself.

What bothered the man more, above the fact that these people had all gathered within the same institute, was that all overly flashy foreigners had landed in the class where he taught math, leaving him the titanic job of making sure the gossiping classroom's grades didn't drop too badly for being distracted by the exchange students.

_'Did I do something to make the chairman hate me?'_

Now he was worried that the gossip mill would start running once more.

Mr. Park was wearing a solemn face, his eyes completely concealed by a shadow that seemed to have no origin.

Hopefully, the newcomer would be placed in a year above the ones he taught. The smiling blond had certainly seemed older than his students.

The math teacher glanced towards "Rai," who was looking out of the window with a blank expression.

He certainly had some older-looking students.

*Sweat drop.*

His attention was brought back to the present moment when a very loud snore came from the desk right in front of Cadis Etrama Di… Rai.

He didn't even need to move his eyes toward the red hair sprawled on top of the desk to know the drooling Shinwoo was the one responsible for such a blatant display of disrespect and disinterest.

"Han Shinwoo," Mr. Park had moved from behind his desk, and now stood menacingly in front of the sleepyhead.

Feeling the foreboding aura right in front of him, Han Shinwoo looked up in time to see his teacher's twitching eye.

Thus he was conscious as the teacher grabbed his head in a head-lock, the rest of the students laughing at the display.

Even the Noblesse allowed himself a faint smile as the wind coming from the window softly stroked the black locks of his elegant hair, his cross earring dangling silently alongside.

…

To say Frankenstein was confused would be an understatement. The stranger he pegged to be a threat was behaving most oddly, and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was so interesting in the elementary picture book he had handed the "Sun Knight".

The Noblesse's most loyal servant followed the knight's line of sight, the picture of a little clown encased perfectly inside a blue square with a pink background looking back at him felt almost mocking, as if the printed drawing was sharing a secret with the half noble and he was being left out.

Frankenstein's eye twitched.

It had been by mere chance he had that book laying about. It was a research material he had gotten when he considered expanding Ye Ran and including classes for younger students.

That project had been dropped the moment his master returned, for the expansion would have been a very time-consuming activity for someone (such as himself) who was both Headmaster and Chairman of the school in question.

He would rather leave his schedule free to serve _Him_.

And yet, he had kept some of the books. The one his fellow blond was holding with so much fascination had been anything but recommendable, and it had been in Frankenstein's library by mere chance. In fact, had this knight shown himself a day after, he might have no longer had it, having intended to clean out his shelves later today of the more outdated educational literature.

So why? What was so interesting about that book?

He almost let the control he had on his aura break from the force of his irritation, being treated as less worthy of someone's attention than a mere elementary picture book was humiliating and about as aggravating as finding his table full of leftovers —courtesy of Shinwoo and company.

A cough from the door made him aware of the nervous threesome standing outside the door of his office. Those three had been intimidated with a mere glance at his appearance, yet the newcomer in the room was oblivious.

Frankenstein was fairly sure he was easy to spot from the corner of the Sun Knight's eye, but this young man acted like looking at the small pictures on the page titled "Welcome to the circus!" was something of infinitely more importance.

He rubbed his temples, his mind actually aching from the force of his vexation.

It didn't help that his dark spear was still screaming for the opportunity to attack the Sun Knight. But he could not harm (and certainly not kill) the man his master had approved off , especially when said man hadn't actually done anything to deserve it.

Deciding to dump... _delegate_ the care of the knight to anyone other than himself, he smiled towards his three employees.

Frankenstein was unaware that the bland smile he now wore was the very same one he had showed M-21 and Takeo just before sentencing them to being permanent dishwashers, but he couldn't have cared less at the moment about the reason the two of them flinched.

He wanted the shining man out of his hair.

So he _delegated._

"Tao," he called and gestured to the knight in the room, who seemed to finally catch up with the fact that there were more people in the room. "Could you show our guest around the school grounds? You can leave him in the administration's break room when you're finished."

Tao readily agreed, failing to see the subtle warning signals his fellow companions had picked up on.

"Good," Frankenstein voiced his approval before adding, "Also, keep a good eye on him."

The three suited men were surprised at that statement, not for the words it contained, but because he had declared it so openly in front of the person they were supposed to watch.

Three wary pairs of eyes moved to look to the man, who returned a warm and brilliant smile as a response, as though he had not heard a word the chairman said.

"He cannot speak Korean," Frankenstein explained, before looking back to the man who was all smiles and addressed him as fluidly as his rusty knowledge of the archaic language allowed.

**_"Sir Sun Knight, these men will show you around for the time being. I have other matters to attend to._"**

At his words, the Sun Knight looked over his shoulder, toward the tower of paperwork on his desk, then something that might have been understanding and… laughter? warmed its way into his unnervingly pleasant expression as the self-proclaimed knight nodded.

The Sun Knight stood up slowly, gracefully, walking towards Frankenstein with an expression of remorse that very few would have noticed, being almost perfectly concealed behind his smile.

Frankenstein was unsure how he noticed the hidden emotions, but he could _feel_ more than see the reluctance with which the Sun Knight held out the borrowed book.

**_"You may keep it, if you so wish,"_** Frankenstein allowed, earning himself an incomparably bright smile.

"…"

The golden haired man's face was astonished, struck speechless with awe. He looked down at the book, then hugged it tight to his chest with an eager smile and a deep bow of gratefulness.

"… …"

Frankenstein in turn was struck speechless at the weirdness of the knight's obvious delight with the pathetic excuse for a child's picture book.

_'I shouldn't have said anything,' _Frankenstein concluded, feeling an inkling of shame at how weak a gift the book was in comparison to the graciousness with which it was received. He actually felt… guilty. Not an emotion he was very familiar with.

He quickly nodded and gestured at Tao to take the Sun Knight away.

…

Even though the streets of Seoul were relatively empty on weekday mornings given that kids and teenagers —and even some adults— had to go to the school, and every person who was part of the working force was stuffed in an office by this time of the day. Only housewives and the retired were out and about, taking care of grocery shopping and the like.

To meet a man with black and silver hair, carrying a sword and wearing black, skin tight, plated armor was absolutely ridiculous. Everyone gave him a wide birth, assuming he was either a freak or an advertisement for something they didn't care for.

Roland looked left and right, currently rooted to one spot. He had barely taken a couple of steps out of the alley and had become stupefied by the town he was currently in.

The buildings were tall as mountains, the streets were all covered in stone and the air was somewhat tainted with smoke.

The concealed death lord had long grown accustomed to the looks he got due to his clothing, so he paid no attention to the murmurs and fingers pointed at his direction. However, he had looked at the people around him and noticed that none of them seemed to carry any weapon, and most of the people in the place seemed to be women and elderly!

Could it be that the warriors and knights of this place had departed to war recently? And what about the children? Had they been also taken to the front lines? Maybe as prisoners?

Suddenly, an unknown _something_ flew past in front of him, going faster than any horse could ever hope to, however, it's speed diminished until it came to a halt in front of a drawing on the ground, mainly composed of white lines placed one next to another.

Roland's brow furrowed ever so slightly as he saw that the small crowds of people standing at either side of the white lines cross in front of The Thing casually, as if such an occurrence was a common one.

Feeling intrigued by the yellow-colored thing/being, he walked until he was right beside it. He was shocked that some people seemed to actually be inside of it. One man's arms were limply placed on a circular contraption that faintly reminded him of a spinning wheel.

For a moment he considered attacking what could be humans being devoured by a creature with transparent cheeks, but, fortunately he was proved wrong before he unleashed his sword. One of the men who had been "trapped inside" came out, opening what he now recognized to be a door.

A door of a… cart?

A cart that could move without horses.

Before he could completely snap out of his surprise, another cart stopped right behind the white lines, then another, then another, and, before he knew it, at last a dozen magical carts had stopped in the very same manner.

Was this a country of magicians?

At least the ones inside the carts had to be.

Maybe this is why Sun had been so excited when he found that magic book. Perhaps he had been intending to teleport here all along. A place filled with magicians might allow Grisia to learn a lot of magic.

Instantly Roland became wary, for a place with so many people who could control the elements to be so peaceful, there must be extremely strong warriors to keep the order.

_'What if they find out I'm a death lord? Or worse, what if they find Grisia and think of him as an enemy?'_

He could not move recklessly. He would continue to search for Grisia the best he could without removing his ring. Then, at night, he would spread his wings and search with all he had.

A glasses-wearing woman in her early twenties spoke to the unmoving Hell Knight, her eyes looking up and down in a way Roland had seen many females do before.

**"Excuse me, sir."**

He didn't understand what had been said, the words being spoken in some foreign language he could not place.

"Is there going to be a comic-con near here? What are you cosplaying as?" the woman insisted in asking, unable to see the confused expression behind his assassin's mask.

"…"

**"Can I take a picture with you?"**

Little did the Death Lord know, even if there wasn't a language barrier, he would still have no idea what she was talking about.

…

On the grounds of the most prestigious school in South Korea, four men stood, three in formal black suits and one in a startling white uniform of sorts.

"So, these are the grounds!" A man with eyes hidden by straight long bangs was enthusiastically gesturing around, before launching himself into a storm of praises for the architecture and gardens. Suddenly said man started laughing loudly about something he himself had said, then kept on babbling.

As the man rambled on to the man in white, the two other's in black sweatdropped.

_'Didn't Tao hear when the Chairman said he didn't understand Korean!?'_

The man in white continued to smile, though it appeared slightly strained and rather confused if you looked closely.

…

The sounds of a pen scratching the surface of a paper stopped, then the sound of said paper being rustled. It was shortly followed by the sound of a stack of paper being tapped on top of a desk to align them and a stapler securing them together.

Frankenstein had just finished what he had left of the paperwork that had piled up on top of his desk after his last trip to Lukedonia.

Now that he had gotten that out of the way he could spare some time to search for more information about the Sun Knight, but how could he do so when all the knight had shared was his position?

He would have to pry his name out of him at some point. Still, even if he did so, he didn't know where to start looking for information. Especially since it was entirely possible that whatever name he might get, alias or real, might very well not show in any governmental databases.

Maybe half nobles had made some contact with Lukedonia during the 820 years his master had been asleep? It was plausible, and it might explain why the man was surprised when being told he didn't know about _The _Sun Knight of the Church of Light.

He would need to ask Seira and Regis. But that could wait until classes ended. For now, he connected his desktop computer to his home network, opened an incredibly encrypted database, and set about seeing what information he'd collected over the centuries on legends of half nobles. It would be most wise to refresh his memory at this point.

…

Despite what his perpetual smile seemed to hint, the 38th generation Sun Knight was not a kind, patient man. In fact, he was anything but. Which is why he had been forcing himself to tolerate this person who could easily compete with the Blaze Knight when it came to loudness.

Admittedly, this man —whose name Friendy had forgotten to mention before he kicked him, along with the others, out from his room— hadn't shown he possessed a voice that could reach the same volume his brother Blaze's could. It was just… Well, the man just wouldn't shut up.

At least he had been allowed to keep the luxurious book. Being allowed to keep such a treasure was worth kissing the fat hand of his previous king a hundred times. Praise be to the God of Light that he would get handed something that could help with gathering money for his retirement!

The horrible screech of the bell of the building known as 'school' (which he was quite sure was not a temple at this point, due to the absolute and complete absence of any sort of priest), hurt his ears once again. It had been surprising the first time he heard it because of how hideous the sound was, then, at some point of his guided tour, it had sounded again. All the people who had come out of their various rooms when they heard it the first time had hurried back in when they heard the second. Strangely, the young people (apprentices?) all changed rooms at that time, while the older people (masters?) continued their various lectures and demonstrations within their rooms. That happened a couple of times more in the following hours.

This time, however, the bell seemed to summon everyone out, and unlike last time, the teenagers came out as a wave, many even running out of the establishment grounds entirely.

Despite some of the people rushing out of the place like they couldn't bear to be there any longer —a bad sign no matter where you were— others walked at a more relaxed pace. Amongst the latter kind, Sun couldn't help but notice that many females had stopped to look their way, their gazes lingering unsurprisingly on Sun himself, before drifting to the three strange men about him.

Smile still in place, Sun had focused his senses on the men escorting him.

While he had been able to tell from the moment he first extended his senses that the trio with him couldn't be labeled as normal humans —given the odd composition of elements in their bodies, and the fact that one of them had a beast's heart— he hadn't bothered to consider the three men's appearance in detail. However now that he paid the proper amount of attention to their bone structure, the shape of their noses and bodies…

_'They are all handsome men! And all different types of handsome, to make matters worse!'_

Sun had to thank the God of Light for his blindness, because if he had been able to see the handsome men he was being escorted by, he might have sent Adair and his platoon after him, losing his free stay and offending a man with such obvious power…

Then again, he didn't know where his sun knights were.

He felt his heart flip anxiously at the thought. At the reminder that he was _alone_, and likely to stay that way until he figured out where he was and how to get back home…

…

"Ajussi!" A young voice yelled, cutting through the chattering noise of the few teenagers still lingering around the grounds.

M-21, Tao and Takeo turned at the greeting, their eyes soon landing on the group of friends that often came along with them to Frankenstein's house, the Noblesse following closely behind.

The greeting of Ajussi was followed by some "Hyung" and an "Oppa," coming from the two young boys and a girl respectively. Rai gave a faint not in acknowledgement.

The exchange of greetings stopped as soon as the teens noticed the man in the white attire.

"The foreign exchange student!" Shinwoo suddenly exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger towards the blond.

"A foreign exchange student?" Ik-Han echoed questioningly.

"Yeah, I met him this morning at the gate," Shinwoo declared, nodding.

"Our school sure gets a lot of foreign students," Yuna remarked. It had been less than a year and they already had three in just their own class.

"I'm Shinwoo," the boisterous redhead introduced himself, moving his finger under his nose horizontally, thinking it made him look cool.

"Ik-Han," another, much smaller boy added, lowering his head in a way that made the light reflected in his square glasses impossible to see through.

"Yuna," the female in the group piped in, before adding, "And this is Rai." She pointed to her quiet friend. "There is also Suyi, Regis and Seira, but they're not with us right now…" she absentmindedly added to herself. Suyi had already left the school grounds for a photo session, and the other two had been called to go to Chairman Lee's office.

The three teens silently waited for the smiling blond to introduce himself but he just stood there unmoving, a kind expression adorning his features and a beautiful smile lighting his face all the while.

"…"

"He doesn't speak Korean," Takeo explained with a smile of his own, breaking the awkward silence effectively.

Rai's eyes met the blond, whose eyes shone with confusion, however, any further interaction was interrupted by Yuna's comment of, "Is that so? I guess not all foreigners can speak Korean."

"Yeah, we kind of forgot about that with Rai, Regis and Seira being so fluent," Shinwoo nodded his agreement, arms folded in front of his chest to add weight to his assertion.

"More importantly," Ik-Han continued, "We should throw the new student a welcome party!"

"But he's not exactly a –" tried to interrupt Takeo, looking uncomfortable.

"OF COURSE!" Shinwoo loudly agreed, cutting Takeo off without even noticing. "Let's go buy some snacks!"

Tao stepped forward. "The Chairman asked us to look after him, so…"

"Great! You can bring him to the Chairman's house later!" Then, before any of the adults could stop them, the trio ran out of the school gates, with a final cry of "See you later Rai!", no doubt planning to barge in as usual.

…

Rai allowed his gaze to linger on his uncomfortable guest, who looked perfectly at ease, though Rai could sense some tension in the blond. The Noblesse briefly let his eyes glace toward where the children had made it out of the gates and down the sidewalk, before looking back to the eyes of the ever-smiling newcomer.

_'Are you alright?'_ he thought-asked considerately, remembering his own bewilderment his first day in this modern world and fearing that this man might be going through a similar experience.

_'Yeah, yeah,'_ replied Sun, too distracted by his own thoughts to even realize the subtle contact of psychic magic. He was so distracted trying to form a mental map of his surroundings that he didn't even notice the softly spoken words in his head, much less his own magic reaching out in a sort of mental handshake. Magic had always came as natural to breathing for him, after all.

_'I can get through this. Things aren't too bad either: I have a sleeping place and food down, plus I even got a book out of the deal!'_ He inwardly rambled on, blissfully unaware that his thoughts were being broadcast to the man looking straight at his blind eyes...

Suddenly, a chill ran up and down Sun's spine, as if he could hear the voice of Lesus Judgment promising to lock him up in the dungeons for vanishing again, and so far away at that... At least this time he didn't get amnesia out of it.

He shook his head. He had to get back to Leaf Bud City, as soon as possible. Even if he had to be forced to go over paperwork again. Hell, he had barely been free of his last punishment for half a day and now he had pulled another disappearing act, even if not on purpose...

_'Judgment is going to kill me.'_

Rai was surprised by the lack of reaction from the human over the link, almost as if the mage had the talent for mental connections all along. He blinked in slight bewilderment from the first optimistic, then full of dread words spoken back to him in the link.

Did the young mage not realize they had established a link? Did he not understand the power of the mind, even though his own control was quite impressive?

Deciding to leave the man to his thoughts, Rai released the link and sighed, earning himself a look from the three security guards, who simply assumed that the Noblesse was belatedly sighing from the teens' antics.

…

Destruction.

Destruction that could be seen from miles was now in place of where a building used to stand. The whole building had been obliterated by a force that no normal human could ever posses. A battle of monsters had taken place in this once-populated area, and what had once being a residential area was now nothing more than dust and rubble.

"How long must we put up with this?" A blue-eyed woman standing on the roof of a building asked the middle-aged, grey-haired man at her side, both of them looking down towards the destruction in front of them. And, although the whole thing looked a lot better after the construction company had moved several tons of debris from the toppled down building, the place was now less than a shadow of what it once had been.

"You know as well as I do that now is the time for patience," the man replied, his expression solemn.

"Dammit."

Although the man had been the one asking the woman to be patient, he had also cursed inwardly along with her. He was, clearly, still in disagreement with the current state of affairs —his expressions betrayed his feelings— however, he was a trained agent of the KSA, he would not do something as foolish as run towards his superiors and demand the answers he wanted.

He would like to, though.

"It is not the right time… yet," he declared.

However, as this man fought the impulse of going against the order of their superiors, the woman was thinking on where to start digging for information. She was not going remain sitting on her thumbs while the country they were supposed to protect was continuously endangered.

…

**C-AN:** Chicaalterego is proud to announce that the number of words in this chapter was a whooping 4,877 words, yay! I hope you enjoyed all the POV changes. It felt (to me at least) very Noblesse-ish to change POVs a lot, since mangas/webtoons do that.

So, for those who haven't figured out, this story shall be placed in the season 3 of Noblesse. I put the last part mainly to let you know where we stood on this fic, since the first three chapters could have taken place pretty much anytime after Regis and Seira befriended Rai. Also, for those who forgot, the destruction of the buildings and the conversation of the KSA agents is 100% canon. I hope you don't mind I took the conversation out of the webtoon.

**C-AN2: **And back to Kay Hau! Hope you guys enjoyed, and we're planning to get into some action next chapter with Roland meeting up with the rest of Rai's group! And will the Sun Sword ever be rescued from the garbage? You'll just have to stay tuned!

As always, please please review and let us know how we're doing! Questions, comments, ideas, _constructive _criticism, please send them all our way!

**ANNOUNCEMENT REMINDER: Kay Hau has unfortunately dropped this story as of May 2014. But don't despair! Nobles & Knights will be continued in "Nobles & Knights C" by chicaalterego, the first chapter of which is now posted. Please check out that story now for chapter five and onwards!**


End file.
